


浩貂日常小事(一)

by DY201



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY201/pseuds/DY201
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 3





	浩貂日常小事(一)

慣性早起的英浩洗完了澡，泡了咖啡，在房間內看了報紙。突然聽到一陣驚呼聲，起身往窗外一看，才知道是在玹被突降的大雪吸引而開心地跑到外頭玩雪。

看著在玹的模樣，英浩想起隊友們前往烏克蘭時所拍攝的花絮，其中有一個人也是這樣，身穿黑色大衣，蹲在路旁，拿著紙杯堆起雪人，或是在停車場用雪花拼出一顆愛心，彷彿還是個未成年的孩子。

一思即此，英浩不禁泛起了淺淺微笑。

回過神，英浩回頭看了牆上的時鐘，赫然發現時間已悄悄溜走了許多，他決定找昨晚跟他一起用餐的小兔子，順便一同享用早午餐。

走進小兔子的房間，只見兔窩上的棉被被捲成了一團，還不時地蠕動著。英浩走向床邊，輕聲的說：「道英哪……起床了嗎？該起床了……。」不知被中的兔子是不是有賴床的習慣，竟動也不動的，連一點聲音都沒有。

英浩感到好氣又好笑，這擺明就是在裝睡，卻又捨不得直接把人揪出來，於是一邊輕輕地拉著被子，一邊溫柔地喚著他。

倏地，小兔子露出整顆腦袋瓜，齜牙咧嘴地看著眼前人：「你幹嘛啊！我要睡覺～～。」說完又立刻縮進被子中。

喔，是的，我們的小兔子主唱幾乎完美無缺，唯一有的小毛病就是——起床氣。

無辜的英浩嘆了一口氣，只好試圖動之以情、説之以理。

「道英啊，今天還有行程，我們先行準備好嗎？」

「……。」

「道英哪，夢隊孩子們傍晚有表演，我們一起去現場加油如何？」

「……。」

「道英哪，我餓了，從早到現在都還沒吃，我們一起吃好嗎？」

「……你為什麼不吃飯？」

聽到回應，英浩竊笑了一下，再繼續補充說：「沒辦法，你也知道我不太會下廚，叫外賣又不知道該點什麼，何況我好久沒吃到家常菜，有點想念了。」

雖然宿舍中有頂級的在玹大廚，但英浩不點破，只想把被中的小兔子哄出來。

果然，一向善於照顧大家的道英心軟了，緩緩地從被子中探出頭，半睜開眼的看著英浩，於心不忍的說：「好吧，我知道了！你先在廚房等著，我梳洗完畢就去。」

達成了目的的英浩，暗自在內心竊喜，卻又不忘故作淡定，以免被識破。趁可愛的小兔子準備起身時，攻其不備的親了一下他，只見小兔子的臉逐漸漲紅，英浩趕緊腳底抹油往外溜。

「呀！徐英浩！」

喔，真不愧是咱們的當家主唱，肺活量好得很呢！


End file.
